Unidentified Member of Family
by poulpy
Summary: Abandonnée /!\ Un membre de la famille Black surgissant comme par magie haha , des rumeurs, des complots Albusien louches, Draco amoureux, une Ombrage version orangina rouge... En cette 5ème année, Harry en voit de toutes les couleurs : et pas que lui !
1. Prologue

**Auteur :** Poulpy

**Rating : **M (je pense ° °' je sais jamais)

**Couple :** Surpriiiiise !! (Non mais genre on devine pas rien que là où je l'ai rangé xD)

**Résumé :** Une nouvelle à Poudlard. Des rumeurs, des complots, Draco amoureux, de la méchanceté gratuite. Mais que cache donc Dumbledore ?? Cette année, Harry en voit de toutes les couleurs.

**Disclamer : **l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling, je ne suis pas payé pour écrire ceci et il n'y a que le scénario et la nouvelle perso qui sont de moi ;D

**Mot de l'auteur –de dos et de loin- :** Yo ! XD Où êtes vous tombé malheureux ?? Aviez-vous pleinement conscience de votre acte en cliquant sur le lien menant à cette fiction ?? Si oui, inquiétez vous de votre santé mentale. Si non, eh bien bonne chance pour vous en sortir vivant, car je post très rarement du fait que j'ai mon bac et des concours cette année XD !

* * *

**Prologue**

**U**ne paire de bottes. Voilà la seule chose qui était en noire sur elle. Le reste était d'un blanc éclatant. Presque aussi immaculé que celui des licornes de la Forêt Interdite. Une longue robe blanche, une cape blanche, un chapeau pointu blanc.

_« Cette fille n'avait rien de banal, on pouvait au moins lui accorder ça. Toutefois, ces goûts vestimentaires étaient moyenâgeux »,_ _d'après Laura Russo, journaliste à Femme Actuelle._

Elle reposa le journal qu'elle feuilletait en attendant son train, puis prit sa valise d'une main ferme et la cage où reposé un bel oiseau blanc. Elle posa ces bagages sur son chariot puis siffla doucement, les yeux guettant les alentours. Peu après, un chat noir se dirigea vers elle. Elle le saisi et le mit dans sa cage de transport avant de s'adresser à ces animaux.

-Vous resterez sages durant le trajet jusqu'à Londres d'accord ? Nous serons ensemble dans les trains, certes, mais je ne veux pas de grabuge comme dans l'avion lorsque l'on sera sur le bateau !

Elle soupira en attachant les cages solidement pour éviter qu'elles ne glissent du chariot. Pour quoi devait-elle user des moyens de locomotion moldu ? Un Portoloin aurait été tout autant efficace si ce n'est plus, moins coûteux et plus rapide. Elle marmonna quelques insultes lorsque son chat tenta de plumer sa corneille blanche, et se ressaisit lorsqu'elle remarqua que le vendeur de journaux la fixait.

-Quoi ? Il a jamais vu de japonaise lui ou quoi ? Cracha-t-elle en se détournant, dans un anglais parfait.

Puis, à la façon de la plus digne des anglaise fan du style rococo, elle partit, droite comme un piquet, le nez en l'air, poussant son chariot devant elle, un air digne et aristocratique sur le visage. Certes, pour se mêler à la foule de moldus parisiens elle n'était pas très douée, mais une fois à Londres, tout s'arrangera.

La voix sans émotion symbolisant la SNCF résonna dans le grand hall de la Gare du Nord, indiquant que le train à destination de Calais entrait en gare. La jeune fille en banc sourit alors, marchant d'un pas plus vif encore, vers le quai numéro 8. Elle monta ses affaires dans son compartiment de première classe, posa sa valise dans un porte-bagages en face d'elle, ses deux cages d'animaux sur le siège à côté d'elle. Il n'y avait que trois autres personnes en plus d'elle dans cette voiture première classe. Des moldus sans intérêt aucun, hormis celui du bénéfice se trouvant au bout du train, dans une usine de pèche de saumon.

La jeune japonaise soupira d'aisance en s'assoyant sur son siège mou et confortable où elle allait resté assise deux à trois heures, avant d'ensuite se retrouver dans un bateau pour toute une soirée et enfin, reprendre le train pour arriver à Londres et de là, prendre un train, plus spécial. Le quai 9 ¾ à direction de Poudlard, n'attendait qu'elle. Et elle, n'attendait que ça.

*

La jeune fille habillée de blanc posa ses valises dans le Hall d'Entrée du grand château en pierre et enleva son chapeau pointu de paille façon asiatique, qu'elle laissa pendouiller doucement dans son dos, grâce à une fine cordelette blanche. Elle venait d'arriver, enfin, à Poudlard. Un vieux dégarni au regard mauvais, avec un chat en très mauvais état et aux yeux rouges, lui avait proposé de prendre sa valise et ses animaux et de les emporter dans sa chambre. Mais son instinct lui insufflant que même les animaux devait craindre ce vieux bonhomme, elle préféra le congédier et lui demanda juste de montrer le chemin de cette chambre, pour qu'elle puisse le mémoriser.

Tout en bougonnant dans sa barbe mal coupé, le squelette dégarni l'avait docilement mené au troisième étage, devant un mur où peu après était apparu une porte. En face de ce mur se trouvait un tableau mettant en scène un homme stupide qui tentait d'enseigner la danse classique à des Trolls. Le concierge ouvrit la porte et tendit la clef à la jeune japonaise.

-Ceci est la Salle sur Demande, pour l'instant elle ne servira qu'à votre utilité jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire, où ensuite vous serez réparti dans une des Maisons.

-Merci.

-Une fois installé, Monsieur le Directeur aimerait s'entretenir avec vous. C'est l'étage du dessous, derrière la gargouille. Le Mot de Passe est « Tarte aux citrons ».

Il partit en traînant des pieds et la jeune fille entra, clef à la main. La chambre était vraiment austère. Elle manquait de vert. Mais dans un « pouf », des tapisseries vertes se collèrent instantanément aux murs, le lit simple se changea en lit baldaquin avec des draps « propres », un vase orientale apparut dans un autre « pouf » près de la porte d'entrée, et une fenêtre fit irruption à l'opposé, baignant la chambre de la douce lumière du matin. La jeune fille, tout de blanc vêtue, ouvrit les cages de ses animaux et permit à son chat de partir en ballade, sa corneille blanche se contentant de se poser sur le haut du lit.

-Envy... ne t'approche pas du chat de ce vieux dégarni d'accord ? Il craint du boudin et je n'ai pas envie que tu tombes malade ! Ok ?

Le chat répondit d'un petit miaulement puis sortit rapidement. Sa maîtresse posa alors sa valise sur son lit, et son chapeau à côté, puis elle chercha des yeux un miroir et en trouva un après qu'un ultime « pouf » ait résonné. Elle s'approcha et se fixa.

-Ah non ! Les cheveux rouge ça ne me va pas ! Et puis ne parlons pas des yeux verts !!

Elle se concentra ensuite, fermant son visage à toute émotion. Progressivement alors, les cheveux prirent une teinte nuit noire et ses yeux devinrent tout aussi noirs. Elle se regarda ensuite puis se sourit.

-C'est déjà bien mieux ! fit-elle avec un sourire, avant de partir de la chambre en direction du bureau du Directeur, son chapeau traditionnel en paille bien encré sur sa tête.

*

-Vous avez bien tout compris, Mademoiselle ? demanda Dumbledore à la fin de l'entretient.

-Parfaitement, Monsieur le Directeur.

-Allons, désormais appelé moi Dumbledore –ou Dumby si vous voulez, je sais que beaucoup de mes élèves m'appelle comme ça, et cela m'amuse beaucoup ! Ou bien Albus, après tout, désormais vous vous retrou...

-Monsieur.... commença-t-elle, Dumbledore, se reprit-elle après avoir vu la personne âgée et barbue devant elle cligner des yeux avec espoir, je-je n'oserai jamais. Et puis, cela pourrait nuire à... et puis, si un jour les autres élèves l'entendent... Tout tomberait à l'eau. Et puis...

Mais elle ne termina jamais cette phrase et baissa la tête, se mettant à tripoter son chapeau de paille. Dumbledore se permit alors de la finir.

-Et puis, il vous manque et vous n'aimeriez pas qu'il pense que vous le remplacez. Mais vous savez, je dois vous avouer quelque chose. Si vous vous êtes retrouver là-bas, c'est parce qu'après avoir user du sortilège Oubliette sur..., il toussa à ce moment là, je ne savais pas quoi faire hormis vous confier à lui. Je n'étais pas apte, pas assez sur de moi, pour m'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais je savais que lui y arriverai. Les circonstances ont fait que désormais vous revenez une nouvelle fois vers moi, mais sachez que désormais, je ne vous confierai pas à un autre hormis les tuteurs légaux, au moment venu.

La jeune fille releva son regard vers les yeux bleu de Dumbledore, cessant de tripotait son chapeau de paille. Elle lui sourit et répondit un petit.

-Le moment venu, oui.

* * *

Alors... Votre avis ? Une ptite review pour me dire quoi ? Des idées, des supposi(toires !! :D)tions ??

Dîtes moiiii !!! J'ai besoin de savoiiir *se mets à genoux*

... si j'vous file un Draco Malfoy ou un Harry Potter gonflable, vous m'en laisserez ??


	2. Les yeux noirs

**Unidentified Member of Family**

**# 1**

**Les yeux noirs.**

La lumière des chandelles éclairait les visages au teint pâle des nouveaux. Une jeune fille, au milieu de la file, regardait d'un air blasé autour d'elle, au dessus des têtes de tous ces gosses de onze ans. Elle était la seule à ne pas manifester d'intérêt au vieux chapeau rapiécé posé sur un tabouret à quelques pas devant elle. Son regard se posait tour à tour sur les visages des anciens. Elle partit de la table des Serpentard, remonta celle des Serdaigle, fit abstraction de la table des Poufsouffle et enfin, porta un intérêt tout entier à celle des Gryffondor. Son regard se posa un court instant sur les jumeaux Weasley puis sur Ron et sa sœur Ginny. Elle n'avait pas eu de mal à deviner de qui il s'agissait. Puis, elle se fixa enfin. Son regard aux prunelles noires dédié tout entier à Harry Potter.

Celui-ci parlait avec ses voisins, sans doute Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. Elle remarqua qu'il désignait de la tête un des professeurs à la table situé tout au bout. Elle arracha ses yeux du Survivant et chercha le professeur en question. Sans aucun doute il s'agissait de l'espèce de grenouille empaquetée dans du rose. C'était, après tout, la seule sans robe de sorcier digne de ce nom.

La jeune fille soupira. Sa voisine lui jeta un regard noir, considérant sans doute, que soupirer en de telles circonstances n'était pas acceptable. Pour toute réponse, la jeune blonde n'eut droit qu'à un sourire effrayant et un regard transperçant, signifiant très clairement d'aller se faire voir. Des chuchotis se répandirent autour de la jeune fille aux yeux noirs –et deux fois plus grande qu'eux. Ces chuchotis cessèrent peu de temps après. Le professeur McGonagall venait de s'avancer, une liste de noms à la main.

La jeune fille aux cheveux mi-longs dégradés noirs et lisses repartit dans sa contemplation d'Harry Potter, les yeux plissés, les narines de son nez frémissantes. Leurs regards se croisèrent un court instant. Le vert des yeux d'Harry se perdirent dans l'immensité noire de ceux de la nouvelle. Durant ce court instant, elle remarqua qu'Hermione et Ronald lui demandèrent rapidement s'il allait bien. Son frissonnement et la soudaine pâleur de son visage n'étaient pas passés inaperçus. Elle rompit le contact visuel, détournant sa tête en faisant voler ses cheveux sur ses épaules, faisant mine de s'intéresser à la Répartition. Le professeur a chignon trop serré avait déjà commencer l'appel. Une fois Abercombie Euan partit à sa table de Gryffondor, le professeur devint soudainement pâle. Ses lèvres se pincèrent. Elle tourna vivement sa tête vers Dumbledore, lui demandant comme par télépathie ce qu'il convenait de faire.

Une fois les acclamations de la table des Gryffondor tuent, Dumbledore hocha sa tête de façon très claire. Minerva McGonagall se tourna de nouveau vers la file des nouveaux élèves, et pour reprendre de sa contenance, se racla la gorge avant de poursuivre, la voix un peu sèche et tremblante :

- Black, E... En... Evangéline, bégaya-t-elle en tentant de lire correctement le prénom.

Harry tourna sa tête si vivement vers la file des nouveaux, qu'il y eut un craquement au niveau de ses cervicales. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, la gorge sèche et une boule se forma au niveau celle-ci. Un poids dans l'estomac apparut lui aussi. Hermione et Ron s'échangèrent un regard, leur blason de préfet scintillant à la lueur des chandelles.

Le silence de la Grande Salle devint oppressant et la jeune Black sortit des rangs. Ses compagnons de première année s'écartaient pour la laisser passer, comme si elle était porteuse d'une maladie rare et contagieuse. C'est alors qu'elle posait son pied à raz du tabouret que tout le monde pu l'identifier. Pour sa part, Harry se contenta d'étouffer un cri de surprise.

Des cheveux mi-longs dégradés noirs et lisses lui tombant aux niveaux des épaules, un teint aussi pâle que possible, des paupières lourdes conférant à son regard une sensation d'indifférence à tout, un corps grand, mince et élancé, une poitrine déjà assez provocante pour son âge, un nez pointu et des yeux noirs. Evangéline Black était à elle seule, la combinaison de deux personne : Sirius Black et Draco Malfoy. Mais si l'on ne prenait pas en compte le fait qu'un être humain est censé être issu d'au moins un être féminin, l'on pouvait s'imaginer le pire couple parental possible. La Grande et Noble Maison des Black tanguait d'une façon atroce vers le bizarre et l'improbable.

Mais peu importait à qui elle ressemblait le plus, pour l'instant du moins, car pour Harry une seule chose comptait –en dehors du fait qu'elle était aussi grande qu'Hagrid lors de sa première année. Elle était, indéniablement de par son nom, la fille de Sirius. Et cela, était la pire surprise que son parrain pouvait lui faire –en dehors du fait de lui annoncer avec le sourire qu'il était un Mangemort, qu'Evangéline était sa fille eu avec une géante –sans savoir pourquoi l'image de Madame Maxime s'imposa à Harry- et qu'il comptait épouser Draco Malfoy d'ici deux semaines.

Mais Harry dut couper là ses pensés car Evangéline venait de murmurer quelque chose au professeur McGonagall qui sembla gêner l'espace d'un court instant, avant de s'asseoir sur le tabouret, un air conquérant sur le visage, malgré son éternel regard blasé. Toute l'assistance retint son souffle, même McGonagall sembla cesser de respirer durant le temps où elle posa lentement le Choixpeau sur la tête brune. Celui-ci tomba alors devant les yeux noirs d'Evangéline, et un long sourire glaçant s'étira sur les lèvres pleines de la jeune Sang-Pur.

Le noir l'entourait, et rien hormis la petite voix aussi usée qu'était son propriétaire, ne lui donnait prétexte à être attentive.

-Je vois de l'ambition, ma petite. Dit la voix usée à son oreille.

-Je suis pas petite, répondit Evangéline d'une pensée pleine de force, qui sembla alors franchir ses lèvres, les mots résonnant légèrement sur les parois froides de la Grande-Salle.

Elle avait la voix glaciale, fluide et en même temps un timbre envoûtant. C'était bien la première fois qu'un élève de première année répondait haut et fort au Choixpeau. Harry y reconnut directement le tempérament de feu de son parrain, et cela ne le rassura pas quant à la généalogie d'Evangéline. Le seul problème, était qu'elle ne parlait pas anglais dans ses réponses au Choixpeau. Nul ne saurait dire exactement de quelle langue il s'agissait, mais elle et Dumbledore savaient que c'était sa langue natale, et que c'était du japonais.

-Tu es aussi très intelligente, je le vois dans ta tête.

-Où comptiez vous voir ça si ce n'est dans ma tête ? S'exaspéra Evangéline, un soupir bruyant se faisant entendre dans la salle.

-De l'ambition, de l'intelligence, une loyauté impartiale et juste... Mais tu es aussi très égoïste ma chère enfant.

-Eh ! On n'a pas élevé les cochons ensemble que je sache ! Je ne vous permets pas de me parler ainsi ! S'énerva Evangéline en commençant à tirer sur les bords du chapeau pour lui faire mal.

-Et aussi, très instinctive, violente, fière... Où vais-je te mettre ?

-Quelle question ! Comme si ce n'était pas évident ?! Répondit-elle en haussant des épaules.

Toute la Grande Salle écoutait la conversation d'Angela. Enfin, ses réactions très expressives du moins, car personne n'entendait les commentaires qui semblaient mettre Evangéline en colère. Mais un lourd silence qui dura longtemps suivit le haussement d'épaule de celle-ci. Il semblait que la conversation continuait, mais désormais dans la tête de la jeune fille qui ne réagissait plus. D'ailleurs, Harry fut surpris de la voir comme trembler en serrant les poings. Il devait sans doute lui dire des choses qui ne faisaient _vraiment_ pas plaisir à entendre, mais elle non plus n'avait pas semblait dire des choses gentilles lorsqu'elle avait tiré sur le chapeau.

Il se souvint alors de sa propre expérience, tout ce qu'il avait fortement penser pour répondre au Choixpeau avait été « pas à Serpentard », mais il semblait qu'Evangéline ne se donnait pas la peine de garder pour elle ses idéaux. Hormis maintenant.

-Tu le sais pourtant, l'assignation à une famille est définitive et cela pour les sept années à venir... murmura à son oreille le Choixpeau.

-Je le sais, crétin ! pensa Evangéline avec violence. Mais je te dis que je veux être à Serpentard !!

-Je sais bien, pourtant je te mettrai volontiers à Poufsouffle ou Gryffondor...

-Eurk ! Mais ça ne va pas ?! Poufsouffle ?! Non mais vous m'avez bien regardé, tas de poussière !!! S'énerva-t-elle en tirant un peu plus sur les bords du chapeau.

-Tu as certes, de nombreuses qualités que Salazar appréciait, mais... tu es bien plus émotive que toutes ces qualités...

-C'EST FAUX !! Hurla Evangéline en arrachant un bout du bord du chapeau.

Tout la Salle cessa de respirer. Un élève venait d'abîmer une propriété de l'école. Cela dès le premier jour !! Fred et George Weasley se regardèrent avec un sourire, nul doute que si cette peste venait à Gryffondor, ils s'entendraient à merveille. Mais pour l'instant, elle était depuis déjà cinq longues minutes sur le tabouret, à attendre –ou négocier, nul ne le savait- sa répartition dans une famille. Finalement, McGonagall, sur un regard approuvant de Dumbledore, posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Evangéline et tenta de la calmer, alors que désormais celle-ci tremblait de rage. A peine posé, la main fut retirée vivement par celle de la jeune.

-NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS !!!

Elle était désormais debout, haletante. Puis, elle se rassit, avec grâce et cessa de trembler. Elle reprit calmement sa conversation mentale avec le chapeau magique.

-Serpentard, et rien d'autre ! pensa-t-elle fortement.

-Très bien... de toute façon, le jaune et noir et le rouge et or n'aurait pas suivi avec ta détermination et ton teint... tenta le chapeau.

-Ha-ha... Je suis morte de rire. Répliqua sceptiquement Evangéline. Vous auriez pu le dire directement si je devais aller à Serpentard, ça aurait évité toute cette agitation, rajouta-t-elle en haussant un sourcil de consternation.

-Mais ça n'aurait pas été drôle sinon... répliqua-t-il, et avant qu'elle ne rajoute un mot, il s'écria, SERPENTARD !!!

Elle se leva alors avec prestance, McGonagall lui ayant enlevé dès que possible le chapeau magique de sa tête. La jeune sorcière se retourna alors, ses cheveux volant, et ne prit pas la direction de la table où tout les sorciers argent et vert l'acclamaient. Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide et sur vers Dumbledore et posa devant lui le bout du chapeau qu'elle avait arraché.

-Ceci est à vous je crois. Dit-elle en tout et pour tout au directeur, le fixant de son regard indifférent.

-Je crois bien en effet, répondit Dumbledore, une lueur complice brillant dans ses yeux bleu.

Enfin, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa table, un sourire conquérant sur le visage, ignorant avec majesté le regard sournois et violent que lui lançait la grenouille rose. (Celle-ci décida donc par la suite d'essayer de tirer les vers du nez à Dumbledore.) Tout en avançant vers le bout de la salle, elle jeta un regard froid à Harry qui le reçut de plein fouet.

En dehors du choc de voir la fille de son parrain partir à Serpentard, Harry était complètement perdu. Déjà pour que son parrain ait effectivement une fille, il devait y avoir une femme dans l'affaire. De plus, Harry était certain que Sirius avait été à Gryffondor, et cette Evangéline lui ressemblait beaucoup côté caractère. Pour qu'elle parte donc à Serpentard, la mère devait être une sacrée vipère –sans jeux de mot aucun-. Mais ce qui énervait véritablement le Survivant, c'était que bien qu'il ait passé un mois en été chez son parrain, celui-ci n'a pas semblait le moins du monde gêné par le fait qu'Harry ne sache pas pour elle ! Il n'avait même pas tenté de vouloir lui parle d'un sujet urgent qui aurait pu lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Rien.

Harry suivit du regard Evangéline qui l'avait lâché des yeux et qui désormais été assise à la table de sa famille. Elle conversait déjà avec Draco Malfoy, sa mèr..., enfin, son cousin au troisième degrés ou par alliance, un truc dans le genre... Harry ne savait trop, Sirius n'en saurait probablement pas plus que lui. Tout deux n'était pas calés dans le domaine des relations consanguines. Mais la chose qui fit mouche, c'est lorsque Malfoy et Black levèrent les yeux en même temps dans la direction d'Harry. Un sourire de la même taille et donnant le même frisson d'appréhension leurs défigurèrent les traits voluptueux de leurs visages, la même lueur sournoise brilla dans les yeux noirs et les yeux gris et il sembla même à Harry entendre depuis sa table le même rire sadique s'échappant de leurs lèvres. Puis les deux Sang-Pur passèrent d'un même mouvement leur main droite dans leurs cheveux, le même air arrogant et séducteur collé au visage. Ils étaient, sans aucun doute possibles, de la même famille. Cette année, Harry allait vivre un enfer si ces deux là le voulaient.

Et, il semblait, qu'effectivement, ils le voulaient, rien qu'à en juger par leurs voix retenant, avec du mal, leur jubilation à l'idée de faire souffrir Harry.

-Tu sais, Black... Je ne pensais pas que tu existais. Nous n'avons jamais eu de faire part de ta naissance ou quoique ce soit de ce genre. S'étonna Draco au bout d'un moment en se retournant vers elle, après leur petit numéro de « famille ».

-Oh tu sais, je ne pensais pas non plus avoir quelqu'un de ma famille à Poudlard cette année, répondit-elle dans un anglais parfait, on m'a toujours tenue à l'écart de tout contact avec les membres de la famille ! Je suis si heureuse de l'avoir su durant le trajet !! Si non, ce vieux tas de rapière qui sert de chapeau magique m'aurait envoyé à Gryffondor !! Voir même Poufsouffle !! Tu te rends compte ?! C'est une honte !

-En effet. J'ai adoré ton petit spectacle, c'est bien la première fois que je suis vraiment intéressé par la Cérémonie de Répartition ! D'habitude, on s'y ennuie ferme !

-Oui, enfin... tu aurais sans doute réagit pareil s'il t'avais sorti « Poufsouffle peut-être ? » ! sortit-elle sceptiquement en grimaçant.

-Non, Black. Je sais maîtriser mes émotions, moi ! fit-il avec un petit rire.

-Oh c'est bon là hein ! S'énerva la brune avec une mine boudeuse. J'y peux rien si on m'a mal éduqué !

-J'avoue, qu'effectivement, je ne sais pas QUI a été chargé de ça, mais il s'y est très mal pris !

Evangéline soupira tandis que Draco se retournait vers ses amis de cinquièmes années. Elle avait tant espéré apprendre de Draco, elle voulait qu'il lui raconte toute sa vie, du début à la fin. Elle pensait qu'étant de la même famille, et ayant en plus une ressemblance plus que suspecte, il l'aurait un peu mieux traité. Elle était une Black après tout ! On ne bafoue pas les Black sans en subir les conséquences !! ... Enfin pour l'instant, elle se dit qu'il valait mieux éviter tout coup tordu envers Draco si elle voulait garder une bonne relation avec sa seule famille.

-Malfoy... l'interpella-t-elle.

-Oui, Black ?

-On peux se tutoyer entre cousins ou je ne sais trop quoi ?

-Je pense, Evangéline.

-Envangéline, rectifia-t-elle, la vieille chouette de McGonagall n'a pas su le dire correctement.

-Envangéline ! C'est surprenant pour une Black... le nom d'un Ange Déchu ! Rit-il.

-Mon nom te fait rire ? Tu peux parler, on rit rien quand murmurant le tien !

-Au moins, le mien n'est pas stéréotypél ! Répliqua le Serpentard, piqué au vif.

Ce n'était pas une cousine sortie d'un Pétard-Surprise, qui allait avoir le dernier mot contre lui.

-Peut-être, mais moi au moins j'ai pas la tête d'une Tantouz !! Cingla Envangéline.

Son cri avait été plus fort dans son intonation que prévue. Elle en était sure. Oui, sure, car pour que tout les professeurs tournent sa tête dans sa direction, ainsi que les trois autres tables, et que parmi eux, les yeux vert de Potter se fasse encore plus unique et pesant, il n'en pouvait être autrement. La Cérémonie de Répartition c'était une nouvelle fois arrêté, avec encore une fois pour motif : Envangéline.

Bientôt, des chuchotis à travers les tables se firent entendre. Nombreux des sorciers et Sang-Mêlé ayant eu une éducation sorcière, ne savaient pas ce qu'était une « Tente Ouz »... peut-être une nouvelle série de Tente magique haute gamme ? Mais pour ce qui était des sorciers à éducation moldue, un grand sourire et des rires gras se faisait voir sur leur visage et entendre de leur bouche. Les professeurs s'interrogeaient également sur la nature des « Tente Ouz ».

Mais cela n'empêcha pas Envangéline de rougir de honte et de s'excuser rapidement auprès de Draco, après qu'un regard lourd de sens de Dumbledore se soit posé sur elle, et qu'elle visse Harry Potter s'écrouler de rire sous sa table, au grand damne de Ron –qui ne comprenait rien- et d'Hermione –qui avait un semblant de tenue-.

La Cérémonie repartit, et nul à Poudlard n'avait jamais vu celle-ci interrompue à dire vrai. Fred et George Weasley étaient très déçus de ne pas avoir pu récolter la jeune Black dans leur équipe de cancre, Ron Weasley mourrait enfin de rire après l'explication d'Harry sur les « Tente Ouz », Hermione se demandait d'ici combien de temps ces deux là allaient enfin mûrir, Ombrage-le-crapaud tentait encore et encore te tirer le vers du nez de Dumbledore qui se contentait de porter son verre à sa bouche en fixant Envangéline et Draco Malfoy, qui avaient reprit leur conversation.

-Au faite, tu parlais en quelle langue tout à l'heure, avec le Choixpeau ?? Demanda celui-ci en fixant le dit chapeau.

-Oh, du japonais... répondit évasivement Envangéline, j'ai été élevé dans ce pays jusqu'à aujourd'hui... précisa-t-elle.

-Ah d'accord, je comprends pourquoi nous n'avons jamais eu connaissance de ta naissance. Et pour quoi es tu ici, maintenant ? Continua Draco, un brin de curiosité s'allumant au fond de lui.

-La personne qui m'éduquait est morte récemment, je suis donc recueilli par un de ses amis anglais... et voilà, comment Envangéline Black revient à la terre sacrée ! Pouffa-t-elle silencieusement.

-Oh, désolé, dit-il par automatisme sans vraiment croire ses paroles, et qui est ce nouveau tuteur ?

-C'est... un vieux schnock complètement fêlé du bocal si tu veux mon avis ! Rit-elle en tournant son index au niveau de sa tempe.

Draco mêla son rire avec le sien. Un fou ! Il n'avait qu'à faire copain copain avec Dumbledore et, sur et certain qu'eux deux finiraient à Ste Mangouste. Et ainsi Envangéline pourra intégrer sa famille et... Draco se baffa mentalement. Qu'elle mouche l'avait piqué pour vouloir déjà intégrer « une cousine éloignée » qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer ?? Il ne chercha même pas à répondre à cette question, le vieux Dumby lui donnant même l'occasion de l'oublier, en se levant.

-A ceux qui sont ici pour la première fois, déclara Dumbledore d'une voix claironnante, les bras écartés et le visage illuminé d'un sourire rayonnant, je souhaite la bienvenue ! Et à nos anciens, je dis : bon retour parmi nous ! Il y a un temps pour les discours et justement, ce temps n'est pas encore venu ! Alors, bon appétit !

Un éclat de rire appréciateur et une salve d'applaudissements saluèrent ses paroles. Dumbledore se rassit et rejeta sa longue barbe par-dessus son épaule pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe dans son assiette. Car, à présent, des plats innombrables avaient surgi de nulle part et les cinq longues tables croulaient sous les rôtis, les pâtés, les panaches de légumes, le pain, les sauces et les bonbonnes de jus de citrouille.

Envangéline regarda autour d'elle les plats mis à sa disposition. Que de la nourriture occidentale, elle aurait due s'en douter. Elle soupira en regardant Draco se servir en côtelettes et en haricot vert. Elle porta son regard vers la table des Gryffondors et observa le trio infernal –d'après Dumby- discutailler avec un fantôme portant une impressionnante fraise à son cou. Peu après, le fantôme s'était éloigné à l'autre bout de la table, et a en juger par l'aspect ensuite du trio, Hermione faisant la morale à Ron, on pouvait déduire que le rouquin avait vexé le fantôme. Harry, mine de rien, semblait indifférent à la dispute de ses amis, plus intrigué par son assiette -comme si elle comptait lui dire où se planquer Voldemort.

Mais se rendant sans doute compte que la dite assiette ne lui révélerait rien d'autre que sa tourte au bœuf, il releva le regard, la fourchette encore dans la bouche, et fixa Envangéline de ses yeux verts. Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête et eux venaient de discuter de la chanson du Choixpeau qui avait prôné la bonne entende entre les Maisons. Et il lui sembla que même si c'était perdu d'avance avec Malfoy's Team, peut-être tout n'était pas perdu avec Envangéline. Il tenta un léger sourire dans la direction de la nouvelle, mais se reçut un regard froid en pleine face. Ses yeux noirs étaient soudainement devenus bleu blanc, et Harry eut un frisson dans le dos en les voyant. Peut-être ne le savait-elle pas que ses yeux variaient en fonction de ses humeurs, au quel cas, le brun Survivor se promit de lui en toucher deux mots. Mais avant, sa tourte au bœuf allait passer à la casserole.

Envangéline avait eu droit à un sourire. Elle. De sa part, à lui. Lui. Elle vit rouge. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Pas de lui. Il n'avait pas le droit !! Mais oui ! C'était lui le coupable ! Pas elle ! Alors pour toute réponse à ce sourire, plus que subjectif, elle changea ses yeux noirs depuis la veille en blanc. Cette couleur faisait toujours un choc à ceux qu'elle regardait. Elle ne fut pas déçut en voyant Survivor-Boy avoir un frisson. Elle ricana toute seule, mais cessa à partir du moment où Harry était reparti dans sa contemplation de sa tourte et que Draco lui avait demandé, la fourchette encore à la bouche, ce qu'elle avait.

-Rien, je ris de désespoir face aux faits qu'il n'y a que de la nourriture indigeste à table, répondit-elle en changeant le blanc en noir, le ton un peu sec.

-Tu n'as qu'à commander. Les Elfes de Maison sont là pour ça après tout !

-Tu as raison, puis elle se pencha, un peu incertaine, au dessus de son assiette, je voudrais des beignets de calmar, des onigiri et des sushi... s'il vous plait.

Elle resta un peu incertaine, le visage tendu, à fixer son assiette. Puis dans un « pouf » proche de ceux de sa chambre d'hier soir, ce qu'elle avait voulu avait prit la place de l'espèce de grosse dinde auquel aucun Serpentard n'avait touché. Envangéline, un sourire immense aux lèvres, se servit et mangea ses plats favoris à la fourchette. Une première selon elle.

-Il faudra que je sorte mes baguettes de ma valise ! dit-elle en souriant.

-Excuse-moi Evangéline mais... commença une voix perçante sur l'autre côté de Draco.

-Envangéline, avec un « n » comme dans envie, coupa la jeune concernée.

-Envangéline, excuse-moi mais tu vas aller en quelle année ?? Tu as plus que 11 ans je pense...

-Tu penses bien. Pourrais-je savoir ton identité avant de te répondre ? Dans mon pays, on se présente avant de parler aux gens.

-Enva', soupira Draco, ici c'est pas ton pays, ici c'est le Royaume-Uni !

-Sorry my dear ! Les vieilles habitudes sont dures à perdre, aussi aurais-je du mal à perdre cette habitude tout comme toi tu aurais du mal à perdre ta façon de tuer Potter du regard, répliqua-t-elle au vif, et puis c'est quoi ce surnom pourri ??

-Envangéline c'est trop long, répondit-il évasivement en piquant sa fourchette dans sa côtelette, aussi Enva entre Serpentard ça suffira. Donc, la fille qui t'a parlé c'est Pansy Parkinson. En face de toi c'est Blaise Zabini, à sa droite Goyle et à côté de lui c'est Crabble.

-Eh bien Pansy... Je vais être admise en..., commença-t-elle avait de se taire, se rendant compte qu'elle était la seule à parler, puisque Dumbledore venait de se lever pour son discours.

Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers le directeur. Envangéline se sentit soudainement très fatigué, cela était assez étrange pour elle, puisqu'elle n'avait rien fait d'extraordinaire durant sa journée sauf visiter le château. Elle se demanda rapidement à quoi ressemblait la salle des Serpentard et où elle se situé avant que Dumbledore ne prenne la parole :

-A présent que nous sommes tous occupés à digérer un autre de nos somptueux festins, je vous demande de m'accorder quelques instants d'attention afin que je puisse vous donner les traditionnelles recommandations de début d'année. Les nouveaux doivent savoir que la forêt située dans le parc est interdite d'accès, il ne serait d'ailleurs pas inutile que quelques-uns de nos plus anciens élèves s'en souviennent aussi.

Envangéline suivit le regard de Dumbledore qui se dirigeait assez ouvertement du côté Gryffondor et surprit Potter, Granger et Weasley s'échanger des sourires. A côté d'elle, elle perçut un léger tremblement de la part de son cousin.

-Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a demandé de vous rappeler, pour la quatre cent soixante-deuxième fois selon lui, que l'usage de la magie n'est pas autorisé dans les couloirs entre les heures de cours et que beaucoup d'autres choses sont également interdites, dont la liste complète est désormais affichée sur la porte de son bureau. Nous aurons cette année une nouvelle élève en cinquième année, dans la famille des Serpentard donc, et j'aimerai que vous soyez bienveillant envers votre nouvelle camarade Envangéline Black –qui malheureusement c'est vu le prénom écorché par notre professeur de Métamorphose mais nous ne lui tiendrons pas rigueur-.

Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers la concernée qui se mit à sourire en gardant son regard scotché sur le directeur.

-Nous aurons également deux nouveaux enseignants. Je suis particulièrement heureux d'accueillir à nouveau parmi nous le professeur Gobe-Planche qui assurera les cours de soins aux créatures magiques. J'ai également le plaisir de vous présenter le professeur Ombrage qui enseignera la défense contre les forces du Mal.

Il y eu quelques applaudissements polis, dépourvus du moindre enthousiasme, pendant lesquels Draco se pencha légèrement vers Envangéline pour lui signaler « qu'il était bon de voir que ce gros balourd de garde chasse s'était vu mi à la porte ». Le directeur reprit la parole :

-Les essais pour la constitution des équipes de Quidditch de chacune des quatre maisons auront lieu le...

Il s'interrompit en lançant un regard interrogateur au professeur Ombrage. Comme elle n'était pas beaucoup plus grande debout qu'assise, il y eu un moment de flottement où personne ne sut pourquoi le directeur s'était tu. Puis un petit bruit de toux se fit entendre et le déclic se fit. Elle allait faire un discours.

Dumbledore se rassit avec élégance et laissa le champ libre au crapaud de service. Celle-ci s'avança alors au bord de l'estrade où la table des professeurs se situait et regarda les quatre tables d'élèves en face d'elle.

-Merci, cher directeur, pour ces aimables paroles de bienvenue, minauda-t-elle, je dois dire que c'est un grand plaisir de revenir à Poudlard et de voir tous ces joyeux petits visages levés vers moi !

Envangéline releva un sourcil sceptique puis fit tourner son regard à l'horizon. Soit elle avait la berlue soit le crapaud fumer du champignon hallucinogène : ils étaient où les visages joyeux ?? Tout ce que voyait la jeune Black c'était des visages consternés de se faire traiter comme des gosses de cinq ans.

-J'ai hâte de vous connaître tous et je suis sûre que nous deviendrons vite très bon amis !

Envangéline sourit ironiquement. Elle jeta un regard à ses camarades de table et perçut le chuchotement de Pansy à un autre fille, à grande carrure et qui au premier coup d'œil ressemblait plus à un garçon, comme quoi elle voulait bien être son amie si elle menait la vie dure à Potter aussi bien que Rogue le faisait. Les deux filles pouffèrent de rire et Envangéline les regarda, blasé.

-Affligeant, murmura-t-elle en même temps que son cousin.

Ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil surprit puis se sourirent légèrement avant de reporter leur attention sur le mini-prof. Un petit éclat vint cependant troubler la vue d'Envangéline qui remarqua alors le badge de Préfet qu'arborer Draco.

-C'est quoi « Préfet » ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-C'est un élève qui surveille les autres élèves, une sorte d'élève supérieur qui est capable d'enlever des points aux autres, dit-il fièrement.

-Oh ! Un peu comme un pion ! s'exclama Envangéline sans se soucier de couper le discours d'Ombrage, puisque les autres élèves avaient également reprit leur conversation.

-Un pion ? Excuse moi Black -et Envangéline remarqua l'utilisation de son nom et le ton froid- mais je ne suis pas un objet qu'on manipule !!

-Mais non, soupira-t-elle, pas un pion... Un Pion !!

-Oui, la différence est... saisissante, remarqua Draco ironiquement.

Envangéline ronchonna rapidement pour la forme puis expliqua ce qu'était un Pion, et non pas un pion.

-Un Pion, c'est une personne, souvent un étudiant, ce n'est plus un élève de l'école où il est, qui surveille les élèves, remplit quelques obligations administratives et est capable de punir les élèves. Une sorte de mélange entre votre concierge et les profs ! fit-elle d'un air blasé.

Draco eu malheureusement une vision d'horreur en tentant d'imaginer une personne hybride entre Rusard et un quelconque Prof de Poudlard. Et même avec Rogue le résultat était... horrible.

-Et... y avaient des Pions a ton ancienne école ? demanda-t-il, sans se rendre compte que d'un seul coup, la plupart des Serpentard proche d'eux écoutaient avidement la conversation, la curiosité étant un vilain défaut.

-Oui. Si je me souviens bien il y avait Laru, Ren, Himanato et Hiro... fit-elle en comptant sur ses doigts.

-Eh bien ! C'est des prénoms bizarres, commenta Draco.

-ça c'est pour les garçons, expliqua Envangéline, pour les filles il y avait Sitori, Ran –la sœur de Ren-, Mana et Yue. Les filles étaient en Ecole Supérieure de Design Magique, c'est une école qui forme les créateurs de mode, d'objets magique etc. en tout genre, et les garçons en Ecole Supérieure d'Economie et Exportation Magique. La majorité des élèves de Madinippon se dirige dans l'une ou l'autre de ces écoles.

-Ouah ! C'est vachement différent de Poudlard et de l'Angleterre ! s'exclama Blaise.

-Mais c'est quoi cette discrimination sexiste ?? S'indigna Pansy et sa voisine à forte carrure.

-Le Japon est un pays... avec des coutumes assez présente. Parmi les Moldus, l'empereur est le seul à connaître l'existence de Madinippon près de Otaru et des sorciers en général. Ce savoir se donne d'empereur à descendant lorsque l'actuel meurt. Personne d'autre, pas même la famille impériale, ni les conseillers ne le savent, expliqua Envangéline en entrant dans les détails, les Serpentard pendus à ses lèvres, le japon est chez les Moldus assez séparateur entre le sexe féminin et le sexe masculin, sans toute fois montrer trop de différence. L'école Madinippon a donc fait de même, les filles dans la partie de l'école Shojo et les garçon côté Shonen. Bien sur nous nous croisions, et avions des cours commun, mais les dortoirs et les options étaient assez diverses, croiser un garçon en option Origami était assez rare.

-Origami c'est quoi ? demanda Goyle, avec un air de complet débile sur le visage.

-C'est l'Art de donner vie aux Pliages. J'ai entendu dire que dans votre Ministère de la Magie, les gens usent de notes de services, les hiboux étant trop salissant. Ces notes vous ont été exportées par les Japonais. Bien sur ce ne sont que des modèles simples, en forme d'avion, mais il existe des modèles tels qu'en forme de cygne, de lion, de serpent et tout plein d'autre chose possible et imaginable. J'étais assez forte, ma plus belle réussite était celui en forme humain qui bougeait sa bouche au rythme des mots écrit sur lui... on pouvait même l'habiller ! Finit-elle en riant légèrement.

-Et Madinippon c'est où exactement ? demanda Draco, un brin intéressé bien malgré lui.

- Nous devions prendre le Shinkansen depuis Nagoya –ou Osaka pour les plus éloigné- jusqu'à Tôkyô, puis une fois à la capitale nous avions un train magique, le Honshu's Express qui nous emmenait jusqu'à Hochinohe, dans la région la plus au Nord de l'île Honshu, nous n'allions pas jusqu'à Aomari, car la concentration de Moldus était trop forte et que le bateau ne desservait qu'à Hakodate et qu'il aurait encore fallut prendre un train. Donc une fois à Hachinohe, nous prenions le bateau Hokkaido's Express qui nous emmenait sur l'île d'Hokkaido à Tomakomai exactement, puis enfin, un train magique nous emmenait près de Otaru, une ville en bord de mer tout au Nord du Japon.

Envangéline finit sa tirade par un sourire, croisant ses doigts sous son menton. Elle se retint de rire devant la tête que tirait les Serpentard. Draco fut le premier à se ressaisir.

-Tu sais, la géographie du Japon on ne connaît pas trop alors, j'ai du mal personnellement, à visualiser tout ça dans l'espace...

-Non mais tu crois sérieusement qu'au Japon on userait d'un train Moldus, d'un train magique, d'un bateau magique et enfin d'un nouveau train magique ? demanda sceptiquement Envangéline.

-Bah quoi ? Y a plein d'île au Japon !! Tenta Blaise.

-Chaque famille de Sorcier Japonais a chez eux un bassin à Trappe ! S'indigna Envangéline.

-A Trappe ?

-Oui, les Moldus japonais sont très « carpes », les sorciers ont donc inventé une bassin ressemblant à un bassin à carpes, mais qui permet aux élèves de se glisser dedans sans se mouiller, et d'atterrir directement à Madinippon pour les collégiens lycéens et une des Ecoles Supérieurs par la suite, pour les plus âgés. Parfois même une Université Magique pour les plus sérieux. Un peu comme votre Poudre de Cheminette. Expliqua posément Envangéline.

-Et pour ceux qui sont si pauvre qu'ils n'ont pas de jardin ? Remarqua Draco d'une voix traînante en fixant la belette's family côté Gryffondor.

-Il existe des Bassin à Trappe public. Bien sur, les Moldus ne savent pas que le pain qu'ils jètent dans ces bassins en pensant nourrir les carpes, se retrouve dans un quelconque parc magique situé de l'autre côté du pays !

Sa conversation dut s'arrêter là, car la voix d'Ombrage se fit légèrement plus portante. Heureusement pour les élèves, c'était la fin de son discours.

-... la volonté de préserver ce qui doit être préserver, d'améliorer ce qui doit être amélioré, et de tailler dans le vif chaque fois que nous serons confrontés à des pratiques dans l'interdiction s'impose.

Envangéline ne chercha même pas à relier deux de ses neurones pour saisir la fin du discours ; après tout, elle n'avait déjà plus de souvenir sur le début de celui-ci. Et avant même d'avoir le réflexe d'applaudir un minimum, Dumbledore avait déjà reprit son discours. A la fin de celui-ci, les élèves furent invités à rejoindre leurs dortoirs, les nouveaux conduits par les Préfets. Et donc, Draco se leva avec prestance et fit signe à tout les nouveaux (Envangéline y comprit) de le suivre, sans mot dire.

Envangéline suivit Draco à son côté, tout le long du chemin, s'émerveillant des cachots, qu'elle n'avait pas encore visités. Elle adorait le concept du château de pierre, des torches enflammées sur les murs, le côté médiéval en somme. Au Japon, les lieux d'études étaient souvent modernisés au point où Tradition Moldu et Technologie Moldu côtoyaient la Magie quotidiennement. Les murs étaient souvent soit tout aussi simple et basique que des murs normaux, soit traditionnel comme les panneaux coulissant peuplant les dortoirs. Et bien que l'extérieur des lieux faisait penser aux cathédrales baroques, l'intérieur n'y référait en rien. Elle soupira de contentement en frôlant les murs froid des cachots et en regardant avec un intérêt poussé les tableaux accrochés. Il n'y avait pas de décorations à Madinippon, sauf si l'on prenait en compte les armures des Samouraï passé et les fossiles exposés dans la salle de classe de l'option Archéolomagie.

Envangéline sortit de sa nostalgie comparative et se tourna rapidement vers Draco, lorsque celui-ci lui posa une question, qui semblait lui être un peu superficielle et juste là pour faire la conversation. Bien que pour Envangéline, elle était tout, sauf anodine.

-Envangéline, tu es la fille de Regulus ou de Sirius ?

La concernée baissa la tête en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. La froideur des murs l'avait désormais contaminé dans tout son corps. Sinon, pourquoi d'autre tremblerait-elle ?

-Aucune idée. Ce sont des Black ? demanda-t-elle en continuant de fixé le sol.

Draco s'arrêta devant un mur et fit signe à tous les nouveaux de faire la même chose. Il se tourna vers la masse de gamins qui lui arrivait au torse et sortit d'une voix claire et forte, mais toujours traînante :

-Derrière ce mur se trouve la Salle Commune des Serpentard. Seul les Serpentard connaissent le mot de passe. Vous ne devez le donner à personne qui appartient à une autre famille que la notre. Personne, siffla-t-il.

Puis, il se retourna de nouveau vers le mur et siffla entre ses dents :

-Basilic.

Là, une porte apparut et tout le monde la franchit. Malfoy se plaça au milieu de la Salle Commune se trouvant sous le lac et montra d'un geste désinvolte là où se trouvaient les dortoirs féminins et masculins.

-Pour tout le monde, les vôtres se trouvent au premier sous-sol, pour Envangéline, c'est au cinquième. Demain, le petit-déjeuner est donné entre 6h30 pour les plus matinaux et 7h55 pour les retardataires qui désir prendre un ou deux morceaux de toast avant d'aller en cours. Vos emploi du temps seront donné demain matin durant le petit-déjeuner, le courrier arrive vers 7h30. Le couvre-feu est à 20h, passé cette heure, survivra le plus rusé d'entre les Serpentard se baladant dehors !

Les nouveaux venus se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs respectifs, Envangéline étant presque déjà arrivé à l'escalier qui s'enfonçait sous terre. Elle stoppa son avancée, lorsque Draco l'appela et lui fit signe de le rejoindre dans le canapé de cuir vert qui se trouvait devant une table basse. La jeune japonaise remonta le courant des premières années et s'assit élégamment à côté de son cousin.

-Je ne t'ai pas répondu tout à l'heure, sur Regulus et Sirius, se justifia-t-il.

Envangéline, qui avait les paupières lourdes deux secondes avant que ces mots ne soient prononcés, écarquilla les yeux et concentra toute son attention sur la conversation qui allait suivre.

-Je t'écoute, murmura-t-elle pour ne pas se faire entendre des étudiants plus anciens qui arrivaient désormais dans la Salle Commune.

-Ce sont les deux derniers représentants de la Famille Black, plus précisément il ne reste actuellement que Sirius, Regulus est mort il y a environ une quinzaine d'années. Et comme tu as quinze ans, il se peut qu'il soit ton père également. Mais pour ce qui est de ta mère, je n'ai aucune idée de qui cela peut être, termina-t-il comme s'il s'excusait.

-Oh, et, qui était Regulus, et qui est Sirius ? Questionna-t-elle.

-Regulus était un ancien Mangemort qui s'est fait tuer pour traîtrise. Sirius est, parait-il, le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il est en cavale depuis deux ans déjà. Je ne sais pas s'il est vraiment Mangemort, mon père refuse toujours de me le dire. Je pense qu'il n'en sait rien, mais bon, il n'avouera jamais son ignorance...

-En tout cas, l'un comme l'autre ne semble pas très référentiel en guise de père idéal, cracha sèchement Envangéline.

-Navré, mais rassure toi, ici, du moins à Serpentard, personne n'a de lien avec une famille modèle. Tout le monde est issu de famille à Sang pur, et bien souvent, nos parents ne sont pas des références en matière de gentillesse réincarnée. On n'a pas à se plaindre, mais on n'en pense pas moins, termina-t-il.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes à fixer le sol, leurs doigts croisés posés sur leurs genoux respectifs. Puis, après un énième soupir d'Envangéline, Draco reprit la parole.

-Bon, écoute, je vais pas tourner autour du pot mais voilà. T'as pas l'air très douée pour tisser des liens sociables avec les autres, t'es un peu fermée. Du moins assez hermétiquement je trouve pour que je décide de cela...

-T'es entrain de tourner autour du pot, Draco, trancha Envangéline.

-Oui, enfin bref, ça ne t'étonnera pas si je te dis que je suis considéré comme le Prince des Serpentard...

-Prince ? Mais c'est quoi ce titre à la c...

-ET, reprit Draco en haussant la voix, j'ai décidé, de partager le pouvoir avec toi, car déjà de une t'es de ma famille, et de deux je t'ai à la bonne.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration et Envangéline le regarda suspicieusement.

-Il est où l'intérêt pour toi ? Finit-elle par demander tout bas.

-J'en ai marre de me coltiner des barbares intellectuellement défaillant, sortit-il de but en blanc en haussant les épaules.

-Alors ça marche ! Du moment que tu me considères comme ton égal, pas de soucis ! Rit-elle avant de se lever en époussetant sa robe noire.

Draco suivit le mouvement de sa cousine puis lui tendit sa main droite. Envangéline la considéra un instant, puis lui prit le poignet avant de soulever sa manche. Draco protesta, mais avant même de se rendre compte qu'elle faisait de même avec son avant-bras gauche, il comprit ce qu'elle faisait. Elle vérifier le camp de son collaborateur. Et alors que les yeux d'onyx s'encraient dans les yeux argent, la voix fluide et glaciale de l'Ange déchu résonna, malgré son intonation basse, aux oreilles du Dragon apprivoisé.

-Je te préviens cousin, je suis de ceux qui croient en Potter et Dumbledore. Je ne collabore pas avec ceux qui collaborent avec Lordy Voldy. Tu fais un choix en me serrant la main, tu ne pourras pas revenir dessus. J'apprivoise ce que je veux, mais je suis responsable de ce que j'apprivoise. Tu as décidé de t'associer avec moi, par conséquent tu assumes ce choix et tu penses à toutes les conséquences avant de me tendre niaisement ta main. Je te le dis texto Draco, je suis partante pour partager avec toi ce titre honorifique de leader, mais si c'est pour faire de moi un larbin du Chauve mégalomane qui se croit supérieur, tu peux te foutre un Dragon dans le cul, et bien profond. Si demain soir à la même heure tu me retends ta main, je la serrerai, mais tu aura désormais établit un choix. Tu seras dans le camp de Dumbledore, et par conséquent, susceptible d'être Membre de L'Ordre du Phénix.

Elle lâcha le bras de son cousin puis lui tourna le dos en se dirigeant vers son dortoir. Sans se retourner vers le jeune homme, elle leva sa main et la secoua en lui souhaitant bonne nuit, avant de disparaître dans la dédale des marches de pierres. Draco, resta perplexe un instant, le bras encore à la même place que quelques minutes avant. Puis il se ressaisit lorsque Pansy et Blaise se mirent à secouer leurs mains devant son visage stoïquement surpris. Il leur demanda de lui ficher la paix, avant de partir hargneusement vers son dortoir, Blaise, Crabble et Goyle sur ses talons.

* * *

D'accord, il y a 16 pages –même pas- à la place des 20 prévues initialement... mais j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop :x

Que pensez vous de ce chapitre-ci ? J'espère que vous y voyez un peu plus clair tout en restant dans l'obscurité !! (Quel concept !) Faut pas non plus lâcher tout le suspense : c'est pas drôle sinon xD !

Chapitre 2 : -il viendra quand je pourrais- Draco donne sa réponse à Envangéline. Celle-ci fricote avec Harry. Ombrage entre en scène dans sa classe avec sa tronçonneuse et Dumbledore s'enlise dans ses cachotteries.


End file.
